Azumarill
Azumarill is a water/fairy-type Pokémon species which resembles a bipedal semi-aquatic mammal. It has an immature stage known as Azurill and an intermediary stage known as Marill. Biology Azumarill is a bipedal semi-aquatic mammal with an ovoid body, short limbs with no visible digits, and a long zigzag-shaped black tail ending in a blue spherical structure which stores oil in order to aid in buoyancy. Its body is mostly blue, but white on the bottom side: a pattern that facilitates camouflage in its aquatic habitat, as it allows the creature to blend in with the water when seen from above, and with skylight when seen from below. There exists, however, an extremely rare shiny variant which is yellow, rather than blue. In the Azurill and Marill stages, the shiny variant is green. Members of this species have flat faces with round black eyes and an extremely small nose. In Azurill, the nose appears to be nonexistent, as are the arms. All three stages have rounded ears with a red-colored inside; although in Azumarill, the ears have grown much longer, to the point of resembling rabbit ears. Unsurprisingly, this species has an extremely acute sense of hearing, which can be used to locate prey underwater. Its natural diet is omnivorous, as it also includes aquatic plants. Members of this species appear to be quite friendly and docile. If they come across a drowning Pokémon, they will help it by creating an air bubble, allowing the distressed creature to breathe. The ability to do this suggests that Azumarill can store large quantities of oxygen within its body. Wild populations of Azurill, Marill and/or Azumarill can be found in the vicinity of lakes and rivers in the regions of Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. Azurill As a baby Pokémon, Azurill is not a mature organism and thus is not yet capable of reproducing. Its body is spherical in shape and distinct from its later life stages by having no arms and no visible nose yet. Most notably, the sphere at the tip of its tail is much larger: as large as the rest of its body, allowing it to sit on it with comfort. The tail is rubbery and bouncy like a beach ball. Additionally, the tail is also used to store nutrients and can be thrown like a lasso, which causes the Azurill's entire body to be hurled in the air with it. Although unusual, this method of locomotion appears to be highly efficient, as at least one Azurill has been measured to leap over 10 meters in distance this way. Flinging the tail around also allows Azurill to fight out opponents bigger than itself. Azurill also distinguishes itself by being a normal/fairy-type, rather than a water/fairy-type like its evolutions. However, it is still found in the vicinity of water and uses its tail as a flotation device. On land, its favorite method of locomotion is bouncing on its tail. Marill The evolution of Azurill, Marill retains its previous stage's spherical body, but now has a white belly, a pair of arms and a small nose. It also develops the waterproof pelt and acute hearing that will be retained in the Azumarill stage. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Freshwater Creatures Category:Friendly Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Omnivores Category:Fairies Category:LC Category:Characters Debuting in 1999 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures